Known in the art are a wide variety of embodiments of control cables such as those mentioned above. Conventionally, control cables comprise an inner steel cable and an outer sheated portion. Each end of the steel cable has a respective steel cable terminal designed for linkage to an actuating control and an actuated mechanism, respectively. The ends of the sheathed portion are provided with respective sheath terminals, one or both of which are attached to fixed points of the vehicle structure.
There are some known embodiments of control cables which are formed by two control half-cables which can be linked together. These embodiments are especially indicated, for example, in cases in which the distance between the actuating control and the actuated mechanism is relatively long or in other cases in which the desired route of the control cable in the vehicle means that it has to be installed in different phases. Adjustment of the length of the sheathed portion is in any case required, in order to make the length thereof suitable for the tolerances presented by each vehicle in respect of tolerances of relative layout between the actuating control and the actuated mechanism.
In cases where the control cable is made up of two linkable half-cables, one possibility is to adjust the length of the sheathed portion of the control cable when making the linkage between the half-cables. Thus, such cables preferably have in the intermediate portion a linking device for the two half-cables, and an adjusting device coupled thereto.